¤Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche¤
by Sev Snape
Summary: Harry revient après s'être enfui de chez V. Il trouve l'amour chez un blond, et l'amitié avec un prof. Mè il a deux secret ki st lourd...slash HPDM chaitre9 en ligne. FINI
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'auteur de cette saga J.K Rowling.  
  
Attention : Cette fiction est un slash assez sombre. Homophobe passez votre chemin.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry  
  
Genre : assez sombre.  
  
_** QUAND MON ENNEMI DEVIENT PLUS PROCHE  
**_  
_Prologue_  
  
Harry Potter entama se dernière année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Il avait retrouvé ses amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses professeurs, et bien sûr son ennemi.  
  
Lui. Son ennemi. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger sur quelqu'un. Après avoir passé deux mois chez les Dursley, Harry avait réellement changé. Il ne voulait plus être le gentil et attentionné Harry Potter. Le Survivant avant cessé d'exister dans son esprit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard-Express. Hermione dans les bras de Ron depuis maintenant le noël de leurs sixième année. Harry quand à lui s'ennuyait profondément. Les bisous et les rires du couple l'agaçait de plus en plus et décida de les laisser se bécoter seul.  
  
Je vous laisse. Je dois aller voir l'Equipe. A plus.  
  
Les deux gryffondors émirent des grognement. Signe qu'ils avaient entendu. Il partit donc en direction de l'avant du train. Et par chance, il le rencontra. Il montrait toujours sa fierté dans sa démarche, le regard toujours aussi froid. Et il ne fallait pas oublier sa garde personnelle, Goyle et Crabbe aussi bête que leurs pieds.  
  
Harry décida de prendre exactement la même attitude en laissant derrière lui une garde personnelle plutôt ringarde.  
  
Eh ! Potter ! Où sont ta belette et ta chère tendre Sang de Bourg ? Mais tu as du être déçu qu'elle préfère Wesel comme petit-ami ! Qui voudrais de toi, Le Balafr ?  
  
Eh toi Malfoy ! Tu es toujours obligé d'avoir deux crapauds qui te lèche le cul ?  
  
A ce moment-là, les deux acolytes le regardèrent d'un air les plus méchants tout en gardant un air d'imbécillité.  
  
Au moment où Malfoy voulait répliquer, le train se stoppa net, ce qui fit tomber Harry sur Draco. Les yeux dans les yeux. Un regard chaud allant à un regard froid. Une porte explose, Harry et brutalement tiré en arrière.  
  
Malfoy continue de le fixer, puis arrive à lire sur les lèvres de Harry « Aide-moi ! Parle Dumbledore ! Voldemort ! » avant que celui ne disparaisse.

* * *

Voil ! ! C'est le prologue de ma nouvelle fic ! ! Dites moi ce que vous en penser en me laissant une petite review ! ! Si pas de review, pas de suite ! ! ! A la prochaine Sev Snape. 


	2. DracoHarry

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteur de la saga J.K. Rowling  
  
Attention : Ceci est un slash assez sombre.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry  
  
Genre : assez sombre  
  
RAR :  
  
Onalurca : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir car je ne pensais pas qu'elle marcherait. C'est ma première fic-slash et j'ai peur que cela soit un peu nunuches ! ! ! lol Merci pour tes encouragement et voilà la suite ! ! !   
  
Lapieuvredudésert : Merci pour ta review. Alors comme ça tu aime bien le sujet ? ! Cool je trouve enfin quelqu'un (que je n'ai jms vu) qui aime ! ! ! [T'inkiète Onalurca je t'adore aussi] Tu n'es pas une obsédée car j'aime moi aussi les slash ! ! ! lol. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
  
Celebradaug : Merci pour ta fidélit ! ! lol C'est vrai t'es une ptite chieuse ! lol je rigole Merci pour tes encouragements. Voilà la suite et pour Crabbe et Goyle je vais voir ! ! -)  
  
Patmol : J'adore la fin de ta reviews lol avec la suite. Vila la suite mon patimoli d'amour ! ! !  
  
_ ¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤  
_  
Chapitre 1 : Draco---Harry  
  
Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Son visage à ce moment-là c'était gravé à jamais dans son esprit, dans ses yeux, dans son cœur.  
  
Draco Malfoy ne pensait qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était un sentiment trop fort. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Peut-être pouvait-il demander à son parrain ? Il osait même pas lui en parler.  
  
2 mois. 2 mois qu'il avait disparu. Enlevé par des mangemorts. Il n'avait pas des nouvelles de son père. Lui le bras droit du Lord Noir. Aucune nouvelle de personne. Seul, voilà ce qu'il était depuis toujours, bien qu'il est Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux-là n'avait aucune matière grise.  
  
Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Granger et Weasley étaient venu lui parler, faire la paix, devenir amis. Il ne les avait même pas envoyer balader. Ils se parlaient, étaient devenus copains mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

* * *

2 mois. 2 mois qu'il était enfermé dans ce cachot. Seul. Sans magie, sans personne. Il n'arrête pas de penser à lui, la dernière personne à qui il est parlé, regardé. Il voulait être à Poudlard pour répondre à ses sarcasmes. Il voulait montrer le nouveau Harry Potter.  
  
Il s'était révolté grâce aux insultes de son cousin. Il était parti de chez lui, parti vivre avec Lupin, qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Il s'était affirmé, était devenu un homme. Sa voix avait mué dans un grave sensuel. Il avait laissé une barbe naissante sur son visage affirmé. Changer ses vêtements en optant pour des fringues mettant en avant ses muscles.  
  
Il se trouvait beau mais à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Un homme avec des vêtements en lambeaux. Des bleus sur le visage sur le corps. Aucune trace de son mal intérieur. Un mal qui le rongeait. Au plus profond de lui- même.  
  
La porte s'ouvre, il revient.... Lucuis Malfoy prit Potter sur son dos. Portant un corps affaibli par les Doloris. Il le déposa devant son maître, Potter se releva et le regarda comme à son habitude droit dans les yeux. Vert contre Rouge. Emeraude contre Rubis.  
  
Alors tu t'es décid ? Va-tu enfin parler ou non ? Non ! Doloris.  
  
Potter tomba au sol, tremblant du sort mais ne criant pas. Il ne voulait pas faire le faible devant ces ennemis.

* * *

Pas beaucoup de prise de parole mais c'est l'explication. Prochain chapitre ....Suspense ! ! ! !  
  
Reviws autrement tout part au oubliette  
  
A la prochaine, Sev Snape 


	3. Le retour

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à l'auteur J. K. Rowling  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres à venir  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Attention : Présence de slash dans cette fic, Homophobes partez !!!!!  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre  
  
_¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤_  
  
chapitre 2 : Le retour  
  
Vendredi soir à Poudlard. Les septième années avaient l'autorisation de rester deux heures de plus après le couvre-feu. Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus froides. Pourtant un élève restait toujours assis attendant le moindre signe.  
  
Draco se sentait responsable de sa disparition. Il était resté là, à le regarder sans rien faire. Il s'en voulait... Maintenant il fulminait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette scène.  
  
Draco était encore assis son banc, seul. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage, c'est comme ça que le trouva son parrain. Severus Rogue marchait vers lui et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
**- Draco, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu n'es plus le même depuis la rentrée. Tu sais je te surveille et tu n'envoie plus balader les autres. C'est à cause de Potter ?  
  
- Oui, Sev. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'aurais du l'aider au lieur de ne rien faire. J'ai honte. Immorale pour un Malfoy d'avoir honte. Je ne fais que de penser à lui. Chaque soir, je m'endors avec les larmes car je revois toujours cet incident !  
  
- Draco sanglota et fondit en larmes devant le professeur le plus froid et craint de Poudlard. Personne ne vit la chaleureuse étreinte des deux Serpentard.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, Sev ? réussi à dire le blond  
  
- Je pense le savoir...mais cela va peut-être te choquer.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Euh...voilà...**'le maître des potions avait beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots juste pour ne pas trop bousculé son filleul'. **Je pense...que tu gai ! Tu es amoureux de lui  
**  
_Tu es amoureux de lui._  
  
Cette phrase se répétait inlassablement da sa tête. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, son parrain avait raison. Il l'aimait. Il aimait les hommes mais cet homme-là n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Harry Potter, le Survivant !  
  
Mais lui l'aimait-il ?  
  
Draco ne pu s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer dans les bras de Severus. Il était bien mais il aurait tant voulu que se soient les bras de Harry pas de Severus.  
  
**- Draco ? tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ?  
  
- Non. Pourquoi ? tu crois qu'il est revenu ? C'est ça ? Harry est revenu ?  
**  
Severus partit dans la direction du bruit. Regarda partout mais ni voyant rien lança un Lumos et fouilla. Personne. Rien. Il se retourna vers Draco et lui fit un signe négatif.  
  
Severus berça Draco qui s'endormit blotti contre lui. Lui aussi était triste. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'envoyer ses sarcasmes au jeune brun. Il lui manquait. Il ne pouvait plus rigoler avec lui.  
  
Eh oui. Lui maître des potions froid, cruel avait trouver Harry Potter fort sympathique malgré sa ressemblance avec son père, l'infâme James Potter. Seul le physique comptait, et Severus l'avait compris. Personne ne savait pour eux deux.  
  
Ils ont appris à se connaître lors des séances d'Occlumencie. Il avait vu en lui, un jeune homme fragile sous ses airs de Héros. Potter avait vu en Severus un homme tout aussi fragile mais surtout doux et attentionné.  
  
Il était toujours là quand le brun faisait des cauchemars auxquels la mort de Sirius revenait souvent. Ils se sont aidés mutuellement sans que personne ne le sache. Il avait inverser les rôles durant les retenues de Harry. L'élève devenait le prof et vice-versa.  
  
Harry aidait Sev à la métamorphose et puis les rôles normaux revenaient ? Sev aidait Harry pour les potions. Et lui s'améliorait rapidement mais doucement à le vue des autres étudiants.  
  
Severus se surprit à pleurer lui aussi. Il pouvait se le permettre. Son véritable ami avait disparu, enlevé par Celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom. Il avait entre aperçu lors d'une réunion et avait vu son état. Si l'eu été mort cela serait une grande délivrance pour lui.  
  
Severus essuya ses larmes prit Draco entre ses bras et rentra dans le château. Il y rencontra Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef. Lorsqu'elle vit son collègue dans les bras du redoutable professeur, elle se précipita.  
  
**- Il va bien monsieur ?  
  
- Ne vous inquitez pas, Miss Granger. Il s'est juste endormi.  
  
- Excusez-moi, professeur mais savez-vous pourquoi Malfoy est comme ça ?  
  
- Oui. Il est très affecté par la disparition de Potter. Je sais qu'il vous parle à vous et à Weasley. Je souhaiterais que vous lui parliez de Harry.  
  
- Oui professeur. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
**  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait eu une conversation civilisée avec Rogue ! Et qui plus est sans aucune ironie, sans sarcasmes. Il était bien étrange le Rogue. Et depuis quand il appelle Harry....bah Harry ? Trop de questions sans réponses et elle se coucha.  
  
Severus amena Draco jusqu'à son lit devant les yeux ébahit des septième années de Serpentard. Il le borda et partit dans ses appartements où il fit de même.  
  
Le lendemain matin.....  
  
Draco se réveilla un peu déboussolé. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi dans sa chambre. Et là tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa confession, sa réponse. Oui, maintenant il en était certain. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Harry.  
  
Il s'habilla et partit déjeuner. Sur le chemin il rencontra l'ex-trio devenu duo gryffondorien.  
  
**- Salut Draco ! s'écria Hermione. Ça va ?  
  
- Oui, on peut dire que ça va mieux.  
  
- Euh...Mal...Draco tu veux manger ave nous ? Je veux dire à la table des Gryffondor ?  
  
- D'accord...Ron.  
**  
Les trois compères partirent donc manger. Severus et Dumbledore les regardaient du coin de l'œil, et sourirent face à se retournement de situation.  
  
Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et depuis longtemps Draco éclata de rire à la vue d'un Ron affamé. Il fut suivit par Hermione, puis la tablé, puis toute la Grande Salle.  
  
**- Bon c'est pas tout les gars mais il faut qu'on aille en cours de potions. Autrement j'en connais un qui se fera un plaisir à nous enlever des points.  
  
- Dis-moi Ron. Elle est toujours comme ça ?  
  
- Oui toujours ! Et quand t'as pas encore vu quand elle fait ses serments !  
  
- Eh ! Je t'ai entendu !  
**  
Ils se rendirent aux cachots pour le cours de potion. Les Serpentard regardaient Draco d'un mauvais œil. Celui-ci les regardait comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire avec son air Malfoyien. Rogue arriva et les élèves entrèrent dans la sombre classe.  
  
**- Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 13. La potion que vous ferez est très dangereuse. Vous vous mettrez par deux. Malfoy vous serez seul. Une seule potion ratée sera sévèrement punie ! Bien commencez vos potions.  
**  
Hermione se mit avec Neville pour ne pas que celui-ci ne soit encore puni. Rogue ne dit rien mais elle savait qu'il attendait une faute. Un geste de travers et les points seront retirés, ça elle le savait !  
  
Une heure était passée. Draco seul au fond de la classe avait fini sa potion. Il la connaissait par cœur, Severus le lui avait appris quand il était plus jeune. Ses pensées dérivèrent autour d'un jeune et ténébreux Gryffondor.  
  
Il aurait tant voulu passé ses cours à côté de lui. Lui sourire, l'embrasser, lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille. Lui prouver combien il l'aimait... Mais était-ce réciproque ?  
  
Un bruit discret lui parvint aux oreilles le sortant de sa rêverie. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu un bruit.  
  
Encore ce bruit. La porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Celle-ci se fermait du côté de Draco. Il regarda dans la direction. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, son souffle se coupa, son sang se stoppa dans ses veines._ IL_ était là.  
  
Severus voyant Draco immobile comme une statue s'approcha doucement de lui, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer des autres élèves.  
  
**- Draco, que se pass....**  
  
Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car il avait suivi le regard du blond. Même réaction mais il se repris à la porte, l'ouvra.  
  
**- Enfin, le Survivant nous fait la bonté de nous rendre visite comme c'est charmant.  
**  
Toute la classe se tourna vers la porte, et _LE _vit. Lui le survivant était vivant encore une fois.  
  
**- Bien. Finissez vos potions. Granger je vous charge de la surveillance. S'il y a grabuges vos points partiront comme des petits pains, est-ce clair ?  
  
- Oui, professeur.  
  
- Bien. Malfoy accompagnez-moi à l'infirmerie. Potter tenez-vous.  
**  
Rogue prit Potter dans ses bras sous les yeux stupéfaits des septièmes années.

°°°°°°°° Voila c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plus !!  
J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la longueur !!!! Je voudrais dire à ceux qui lisent Drôle de relation que le prochain chapitre sortira bientôt !!!  
  
Voila les RAR :  
  
**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup. Alors est-ce que la longueur te plait cette fois ? lol car j'ai fait mon possible pour le taper !! Le prologue et le chapitre 1 ont été écrit au cdi de mon lycée c'est pour ça qu'il était un peu court !!! Pas bcp de temps !!!   
  
**Shadow :** LOL c'est vrai mais j'aime bien menac !! lol J'espère que le chap ta plus !  
  
**Patmol :** Coucou ! Eh t'es obligé de divulgé ma tenu vestimentaire au yeux de tout le monde ??? lol bon cette fois sa passe mais fais gaff !!! Tu pourrais le regretter !!! Parole de Sev !!! LOL  
  
**céline.s :** Merci bcp sa me fait trèès plaisir que tu mets mis dans ta liste d'alerte. J'espère que ce chapitre ta pri au moin plus de 2 min !! lol  
  
**La pieuvredudésert :** Coucou !! J'espère que le chap ta plu !!! J'ai déjà lu ton dernier chap de la prétention de rien et c génial !!!!! Continue comme ça !!  
  
**Célébradaug :** Voila le new chap !!! un plus long !!! merci encore  
  
Voila les RAR ! Si vous voulez plus d'infos ou donnez des idées soit vous y aller par les reviews soit en envoyant un mail. Voici mi adress et ceu ki ont msn vou pouvez je donne l'autorisation !! beberoguididimsn.com  
  
A la prochaine !!! Bisous _Sev Snape_


	4. Explication d'évasion et Amour

Disclamer : Rien est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres Homophobes passez votre chemin  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre

Vu que ce week end c'est celui de l'Assomption, j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur en mettant un peu plus tôt le chapitre 3!! Alors pour me récompenser écrivez des reviews !! Suffit de cliquer en bas à gauche sur Submit Reviews!!! Voila !! Maintenant place à la lecture!!!

Titre : _¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤_  
  
Chapitre 3 : Explication d'évasion et Amour  
  
Harry arriva à l'infirmerie avec Rogue et Malfoy. Pomfresh ordonna qu'on le mette dans un lit. Alors que son professeur le déposa, Harry prit les mains des deux serpentards.  
  
**- Merci pour tout. Vous m'avez sauvé...tous les deux, murmura le Survivant.  
  
- Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! lui dit Malfoy  
  
- Si. Toi, Draco tu m'as aidé à tenir le choque. Et toi Severus, tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as parler du permis de transplanage et bin là tu vois ça m'a servit. Merci encore.  
**  
Il tomba dans un sommeil dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase. Pomfresh l'examina sous les regards inquiets des deux visiteurs.  
  
**- Il a beaucoup de blessures externes comme internes. Severus, il faudrait de la potion Linago pour qu'elles se referment et disparaissent. Il a eu vraiment de la chance de s'en sortir. Je connais personne qui a survécu à Vous-savez-qui et qui en revienne avec des blessures comme celles-là. Il serait mort depuis bien longtemps.  
  
- Madame, demanda Malfoy, il n'a pas subi de traumatisme quelconque ?  
  
- Non, monsieur Malfoy. Il n'a pas eu de viol si c'est bien à cela que vous faîtes allusion. Bien je vais vous laissez, il faut que j'aille prévenir le directeur.**  
  
Elle laissa donc Rogue et son élève dans la pièce médicale. Un silence religieux s'installa. Personne ne le brisa, comme si tous profitaient de celui-ci pour penser. Harry gémissait dans son sommeil. Draco vint près de lui prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ce qui rassura Harry puisqu'il ne fit plus rien.  
  
Severus s'approcha du malade, mit sa main sur son front. Constatant aucune fièvre, la retira la plus lentement possible. Il voyait encore une fois son ami dans un lit d'infirmerie sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Il se tourna vers Draco.  
  
**- Draco, reste avec lui. Il a besoin de toi. Il faut que je retourne en cours pour surveillez les bêtises des ses vauriens, et préparez la potion. S'il reprend conscience fais moi appeler.  
  
- Oui, Severus.**  
  
Severus partit laissant Draco seul avec Harry. Il le regarda pour garder tous souvenirs de ce si beau visage. Il n'avait plus de lunette et il ne le remarqua que maintenant. Ces yeux émeraudes ressortait plus qu'avant malgré les bleus sur son visage. Draco approcha sa main de sa joue.  
  
Il alla la toucher lorsque Harry se réveilla. Harry amena sa main vers le visage de Draco et la lui caressa. Il avait la peau si douce. Draco fit de même et se noya dans cette douceur.  
  
**- Draco...Je ...Merci d'avoir parler à Dumbledore.  
  
- De rien. Je...Tu m'as manqué.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Tu sais Poudlard sans toi c'est vide ! Plus d'insultes ! C'est comme un jeu pour moi !  
  
- Oui. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. C'est toi qui m'as tenu en vie.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Tu sais Voldemort voulait que je lui dévoile les membres de l'Ordre. J'ai appris que tu en faisant parti. Alors je me suis fait une carapace. J'ai décidé de mourir pour ne pas parler.  
**  
La porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir sur la vue d'un homme à la longue barbe, Albus Dumbledore. Celui alla à la rencontre de Harry, et s'arrêta devant le lit.  
  
**- Alors Harry ? Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois. J'aimerai que tu me racontes comment tu as réussi à t'en sortir.  
  
- Je veux que le professeur Rogue vienne écouter car c'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'évader.  
  
- Bien Harry. M. Malfoy voulez-vous bien allez chercher votre Professeur.**  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent, Rogue et Malfoy entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Rogue prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit. Malfoy fit de même mais de l'autre côté du lit, où il avait une vue sur Harry dans son lit et les deux professeurs en face de lui.

**- Si je vous ai fais venir, professeur c'est que vous êtes en parti la clé de l'histoire. Lorsque un mangemort m'a enlevé dans le train nous avons directement transplaner devant le Manoir Jedusor. Je sais que vous êtes un mangemort espion et un soir de réunion, je me trouvais dans la pièce de derrière.  
**  
A ce moment-là, Rogue pâlit d'un coup. Malfoy en voyant ainsi son prof se dit que cette pièce devait être spéciale. Il écouta le reste de récit de Harry.  
  
**- Et j'ai entendu plusieurs pop. Puis je l'ai entendu donner les ordres. Plusieurs ont refusé et le Doloris fusait. Et je me suis dit que personne ne savait où j'étais vraiment dans le manoir car je bougeais assez souvent. Et c'est là que vous m'avez aidé. J'ai repensé à notre discussion sur le transplanage. Je me suis mis à penser très fort à Pré-au-Lard. Et je me suis retrouvé là, ce matin.**  
  
L'infirmière arriva à ce moment-là et fit partir tout le monde sauf Rogue pour l'applicage de la potion Linago.  
  
**- Je pense M. Potter que vous préfériez que se soit un homme qui vous l'applique, non ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je m'en doutais. Severus, faites-lui vous avez plus l'habitude que moi !**  
  
Severus aida Harry à enlever sa chemise pendant que Pomfresh partait. Il commençait à masser le ventre de Harry, quand celui-ci se mit à parler.  
  
**- Severus, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ? Harry, crois-moi je n'est pas arrêté mais Lucius a dit un mot à un mangemort comme quoi le maître voulait que tu bouge tout le temps. J'ai eu peur, Sev. Mes cauchemars sont revenus, et tu es la seule personne qui peut les calmer !! Oh... Sev... J'ai si mal encore !**

Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui lui rendit son étreinte.

**- Harry, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais dans la pièce de derrière, jure moi qu'il ne sait rien passé dans cette pièce.**  
  
Harry resserra plus fort les bras comme s'il avait peur de tout perdre encore. Severus comprit. Il lui ferait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Ça oui ! Il lui chuchota des mots gentils à l'oreille pour le calmer.  
  
A ce moment-là, Draco entra et les vit enlacés, il avait mal au coeur de les voir si proche. Il décida de tourner les talons lorsqu'Harry l'appela. Il se précipita à son chevet.  
  
**- Draco. Reste...Pour moi...**  
  
La dernière partir fut un murmure et Draco du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Severus prétexta une excuse et fit un signe encourageant à son filleul.  
  
**- Harry – Draco **

**- Tu n'as qu'as commencé c'est toi le malade ! **

**- Bon okay...Mais je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. **

**- Tu veux que je t'aide ? **

**- Ouais. Approche.**  
  
Draco s'approcha de Harry. Apparemment il n'était pas encore assez près car Harry l'attira à lui.  
  
**- C'est si secret que ça à me dire ?  
**  
La réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Draco.  
  
Draco avait goûté au péché défendu. Les lèvres de son 'copain' avait goût sucré. Il sentait toujours la cannelle et la pomme malgré son état.  
  
Harry se surprit à trouver les lèvres du serpentard épicées. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue taquiné les portes de Draco. Celui accepta et ce qui s'en suit fut un ballet tendre, passionné, doux.  
  
Ils arrêtèrent le baiser à bout de souffle. Draco était rouge, et Harry soulager d'un poids. Draco ne l'avait pas rejeter mais accepter !  
  
Ce fut Draco qui entreprit le deuxième baiser. Tout aussi doux, tendre et passionné. Severus qui avait laissé la porte entrouverte explosa de joie. Il arriva en applaudissant, mettant fin à l'échange.  
  
**- Bien ! Félicitation ! Enfin une réconciliation digne de son nom !** félicita Severus   
  
Tous partirent dans une crise de fou rire. Hermione et Ron les trouvèrent ainsi, troublés du spectacle auquel ils assistaient.  
  
°°°° Voila le chapitre 3 !! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !!! Voici les RAR !!!  
  
**Onarluca :** Merci !! Je suis touché que tu aimes ma fic !! Et j'ai fait un effort j'ai mis un peu plus long cette fois !! Je trouve que personne n'essaye de chercher vraiment les personnalité de Draco et de Sev ! Ce sont mes persos préférer et j'essaye de faire voir comme je l'ai voie !  
  
**celine.s** : tu veux vraiment que les filles soient comme ça ? je peux m'arranger avec l'auteur si tu veux !!! lol J'espère aussi que l'évasion ta plu !!! Et je crois ka la longueur je me passe de commentaire !!  
  
**Hannange :** Je suis contente une autre revieweuse !! lol !! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour écrire vite mas les cours demande bcp surtout ke c la fin de l'ann !!! Donc voila la suite !!!


	5. Retrouvaille et Malaise

Disclamer : Rien est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres Homophobes passez votre chemin  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre  
  
Titre : **_¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤_**

Chapitre 4 : Retouvaille et Malaise  
  
Ils étaient tellement morts de rire, que Severus du s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Draco allongé dans le lit de Harry, se tenait à se dernier pour ne pas lui aussi tomber. Harry était tellement bien bordé qu'il ne risquait rien.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent lentement profitant de ce spectacle. Voir rire Rogue et Malfoy était rare voir jamais ! Quand Severus vis les deux gryffondors, il s'arrêta net. Ses complices firent de même.  
  
**- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?** demanda tranquillement Hermione  
  
**- Oh rien, Miss Granger. Malfoy nous montrait son talent pour les langues étrangères.  
  
- Oh !** s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent du lit de leur ami et le serrèrent dans leur bras. Le trio était enfin de retour pour le bonheur des uns et le malheur des autres.  
  
**- Tu nous à manquer Harry.  
  
- Vous aussi, Ron. Vous aussi.  
  
- J'ai pris des notes pour toi. Comme ça tu auras moins de problème pour suivre les cours !  
  
- Toujours la même, toi ! T'as pas chang !!** s'exclama Harry en la reprenant dans ses bras.  
  
Severus prit Draco par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre hors de la salle médicale. Il l'emmena dehors sous les regards perplexes des élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du banc de la conversation de la nuit dernière.  
  
**- Draco. Comme tu le sais, Potter a subi un traumatisme assez important. On ne revient pas de chez le maître indemne. Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer à tout, et en particulier à vous deux. **

**- Oui, Professeur. Mais quoi penser de son geste ? C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Il voulait me parler. **

**- Laisse le temps. J'ai parlé avec Pomfresh, il sort ce midi. Essaye de lui parler ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à l'amener dans mes appartements. Ce soir il y a une réunion de l'Ordre. **

**- Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous n'étiez pas là. **

**- Rien, c'est ça le pire !!!**  
  
Ils restèrent assis jusqu'à la fin de la récré. On pouvait déjà entendre les rumeurs qui disaient que _'Harry Potter était de retour'_ chacun avec une version différente. Lorsque la sonne retentit ils partirent chacun de leur côté.  
  
Son cours de Métamorphose passa à une allure folle. Draco était impatient de revoir Harry. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, ne voyait que par lui. Quand midi sonna, il fut le premier à partir de la classe, ce qui amusa tout le monde. Seule Hermione semblait songeuse.  
  
Tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle quand Dumbledore réclama le silence. Il se leva comme le soir de la Répartition et annonça d'une voix plus jeune et joyeuse :  
  
**- Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter a été enlevé par Voldemort. Aujourd'hui nous avons reçu des nouvelles de lui. J'ai déjà entendu les rumeurs et je peux vous les confirmer. M. Potter vous pouvez entrer.**  
  
Le survivant ouvra les Portes de la Grande Salle et avança d'un pas ferme vers sa table. Durant son cours voyage, le silence régnait. Puis Malfoy se leva.  
  
**- Eh bien, Potter, tu as quand même mis du temps pour nous revenir !  
**  
Et il se mit à l'applaudir. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux en lui disant que cela n'était pas un sarcasme. Il lui fit un bref sourire auquel Harry répondit. Puis Hermione, qui avait suivit l'échange se leva et fit de même. Ron, Dumbledore et toute la salle l'applaudit. Même le redoutable Rogue, ce qui surprit plus d'un élève !  
  
Le repas se passa normalement. Tout le monde mangeait discutait de tout mais le sujet qui revenait sans cesse était ' Mais comment a-t-il fait pour s'enfuir ?'. Harry regardait Draco avec complicité tout en se remémorant le baiser du matin.  
  
Avant que tout le monde ne parte, Dumbledore annonça que les cours était annulé pour l'après midi. Draco regarda d'un coup vers son parrain, celui- ci lui fit un signe de tête. Harry et ses deux amis quittèrent la table, et furent rejoins par Draco.  
  
**- Hum, salut ! Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin et pour tout les autres. Je n'étais pas très coopératif avec vous alors que vous avez tout fait pour que je débride. **

**- Ce n'est pas, grave Draco. D'ailleurs, je peux te parler en privé?** demanda Hermione

**- Bah ..euh ..oui**  
  
Les deux s'éloignèrent près d'un banc. Hermione fit asseoir Draco avant de faire de même.  
  
**- Ecoute, je n'est pas à te faire la morale mais sache que si tu vas plus loin avec Harry, sort couvert. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Ça c'est à toi de le découvrir. Harry est un puissant sorcier. Renseignes- toi !  
**  
Et elle le laissa. Il la rejoint dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Ils se baladèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione devant se tenant la main. Harry était content pour eux mais un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.  
  
Il commença à ralentir l'allure, il entendit le serpentard de ne pas les attendre. Puis d'un coup, se fut le commencement. Il tomba à terre, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il se tourna vers son ami, et ne pu murmurer un _'aide-moi'_.  
  
Draco ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une autre fois. Il le prit dans ses bras et courut comme un dément aux appartements de Rogue. Arrivé dans les cachots, le froid fit grelotter le jeune brun. Il fit apparaître une couverture.  
  
**- Chut !  
**  
Et le tableau s'ouvrit sur un Severus corrigeant ses copies. Dès qu'il vit Harry dans les bras de Draco, il se précipita vers sa chambre faisant signe de le suivre. Entra dans la salle de bains et prit tout son matériel de Médicomage.  
  
**- Harry ? Harry ? - Hum ...**

** - Dis-moi où tu as mal ! **

**- Neige...Donne la moi ! **

**- Severus que se passe-t-il ? Tu es pâle ? Et c'est quoi la neige ?**

**- ... **

**- Sev je viens de te parler.**  
  
Severus se précipita dans sa réserve de produit dangereux revint vers Harry. Draco ne vit ce que son parrain faisait à Harry. Il l'entendit juste murmurer  
  
**- Quel enculé! Ceputin de mes couille de Tom Marvolo Riddle !!!!**  
  
°°°°°°° Voilà c'est fini !! J'ai fait un peu plus court mais c'est que je vous adore alors je vous met encore un petit cadeau !!! Il est 23h30 Je suis crevé alors je m'arrête ici !!! Petite reviews serait sympas !!!!

Pour ceux qui ont comprit ce qu'avait Harry === REVIEW  
  
Voici les RAR tant attendu... D'ailleus je trouve que ya une petite baisse mais bon j'espère que ce n'est que passagé autrement je sens que je vais me transformer en T.M.R ou en T.E.J pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris !!!!!! lol  
  
**Onarluca :** Nous avons les mêm gout pr les persos sauf ke moi c d'abor mon sevi, apres mon draco mais harry arive au meme nivo alors.... J'espère que t'es pas déçu pour ce chapitre car je dor à moitié de su !! lol  
  
**celine.s :** ne pleures pas !! Si tu veu d'autre scène comme cela dis le moi j'ne remettrai d'autre rien que pour toi !!! Pour l'autre cruche g v voir !! Fau dire g peu pas la voir alors.... Je ferai tout mon posible pour la rabaisser :!!  
  
J'espère que je ne suis pas tro longue entre les chapitre !! Fo dire ke la je vous gate !!! Alala.. Ca y est g devien gato !! LOL  
  
Bisous a toutes et a tous et A la prochaine !!!!!  
_ Sev Snape_


	6. Réponse et Confession

Disclamer : Rien est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres Homophobes passez votre chemin  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre  
  
Titre : _**¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤**_  
  
Chapitre 5 : Réponse et Confession  
  
Harry se réveilla dans un grand lit chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et su tout de suite où il se trouvait. Chez Severus. Mais comment était-il arrivé l ? Et tout lui revint en mémoire, la balade, le malaise, dans les bras de Draco.  
  
Draco veillait Harry. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Quand il entendit son compagnon gémir, il partit chercher Severus. Revenu avec lui, tout les deux le regardaient. Il était beau, amoché mais beau, fragile...  
  
Severus était avachi dans un fauteuil dans le bureau. Il pensait à ce crétin de Lord avat fait à Harry. Il rageait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne voulait rien dire à personne avant d'en avoir parler avec Harry. Lorsque son filleul vint le chercher, il regarda son ami couché dans son lit. Et il eu pitié de lui.  
  
**- Sev ? Sev ?! **gémit Harry  
  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?** dit Severus s'approchant.  
  
**- Je suis désolé.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il était trop fort, il a menacé. Je n'ai rien pu faire  
  
- Chut...C'est fini...**  
  
Il le berça dans ses bras étouffant ses sanglots. Draco voulu faire quelque chose pour lui. Il partit comme un voleur, et revint cinq minutes plus tard les retrouvant dans la même position. Il se rapprocha de Harry, et lui tendit un magnifique bouquet des plus belles fleurs de Poudlard.  
  
**- Merci, Draco. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on met offerte ! Viens près de moi,** chuchota-t-il tout en se décalant.  
  
**- Harry je vais te faire une potion qui pourra t'aider. Cela prendra du temps mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Le veux-tu ?**  
  
**- Merci, Sev. Oui je le veux.**  
  
**- Bien. Je te conseille de te confier à quelqu'un. Pas à moi. Tu sais pourquoi.  
  
- Oui.**  
  
- **Draco veille sur lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous voir.  
**  
**- A vos ordres, chef !  
  
- Quel crétin !** rigola Severus.  
  
Harry quitta l'étreinte de son ami, pour se réfugier dans celle de Draco. Il appuya sa tête contre le torse de Draco où il entendait son cœur battre et sa respiration lente et rassurante.  
  
**- Quand on est arrivé au manoir, on m'a directement mis aux cachots. J'ai tout de suite compris que le maître ne savait pas encore que j'étais en sa possession. Puis Il est apparu avec ton père à ses côtés. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était _' laissé moi voir une dernière fois la personne que j'aime !!'_ Et la j'ai vu ton visage se dessiner et j'ai su que c'était toi.  
**  
Draco ne disait rien mais était touché au plus profond de son cœur. Personne n'avait réussi à casser sa carapace à part Sev, et aujourd'hui Harry avait réussi. _Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais ! Retiens ça, Draco_ ! et pourtant il pleurait.  
  
**- Il me demandait les noms des personnes au sein de l'Ordre. Je ne disais rien. J'ai reçus des Doloris à cause de mon mutisme. Je préférais la mort plutôt que la trahison. Et c'est là que tout à commencer. Les tortures à la façon moldue. Plagiat du Moyen Age.**  
  
Harry s'arrêta, revoyant les images. Ses yeux perdaient leur eau si précieuse. Il resserra l'étreinte se rapprochant encore plus du blond.  
  
**- Tu dois te demander pourquoi Severus est devenue blanc lorsque j'ai parlé de la pièce qui se trouve derrière le trône de Tom.  
**  
**- Oui,** murmura l'autre  
  
**- Cette pièce est réservée à Tom. Personne n'a le droit de rentrer sauf s'il l'ordonne. C'est sa chambre secondaire. Là où les otages féminins sont amenés pour la pire des tortures. J'y suis resté 2 semaines. 2 semaines à subir ses va-et-vient. J'ai pu faire le vide en moi à ce moment-là. Il ne me violait pas car à ce moment-là mon esprit n'était pas dans ce monde.  
**  
Draco était sous le choque. Harry avait violé par ce chacal de Lord. Et Pomfresh qui a affirmer qu'il était sain ! Qu'elle menteuse !  
  
**- Draco. Pomfresh ne sait pas ce que tu sais. Seul toi et Sev est au courant car j'ai vraiment confiance en vous. Pomfresh ne sait pas vraiment qui je suis, ni Dumbledore.**  
  
**- Harry... je... tu...  
  
- Chut, tais-toi**.  
  
Harry qui s'était retourné avant cette dernière affirmation, sécha les larmes du serpentard de sa main. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Le baiser était tout aussi doux que la première fois. Chaste mais passionné.  
  
Puis Harry chatouilla avec sa langue les lèvres de Draco. Il nota qu'elles étaient aussi douces que de la soie. Le blond ouvra les portes et sa langue alla caresser celle du brun. Elles ne se battaient pas mais dansaient. Ensemble comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
  
Pendant leur baiser, Harry roula sur Draco, le dominant. Il commença à caresser par-dessus les vêtements le corps de son amant. Oui maintenant il le considérait comme amant et non comme petit copain. Son cœur était donné à ce beau blond appartenant à Serpentard.  
  
Draco répondit à ses caresses. Au début par des gémissements, puis lui aussi se mit à caresser son brun. Il su qu'il lui appartenait. Rien ne pouvait changer. Le brun lui avait volé le cœur et ne pouvait partir. Il l'aimait et rien qu'en y pensant le baiser devient plus brutal.  
  
A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Draco reprit son rôle de dominant. Il entreprit de torturer sensuellement le cou de son amant. Harry haletait, jamais il n'avait connu cela. Ses ex compagnons ne lui faisaient jamais car il n'aimait pas être soumis. Mais là c'était différent. C'était Draco.  
  
Draco parsemait plein de bisous le cou de son aimé. Puis descendit le long du torse du jeune brun ° Pensez à remercier Sev de lui avoir enlevé sa chemise° pensa le blond. Il entendit la respiration accélérée de Harry.  
  
Puis sans comprendre, il se retrouva torse nu lui aussi. Harry le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient de désir, mais la crainte, la peur était toujours présente. Draco revint à la bouche de son amant et lui fit le plus beau des baisers. Aussi sensuelle que doux, il y faisait passé tout son amour.  
  
Après cette étreinte plus réchauffante, Harry se blottit dans les bras de son amour. Il ferma les yeux comme Draco, savourant ce qu'il venait de se passé. Mais les images revinrent le hantés.  
  
**- Je t'ai entendu toute à l'heure. Quand tu t'inquiétais pour moi.  
  
- Harry, c'est quoi la neige ?  
**  
**- Chez les moldus, ce mot à deux sens. Le premier est pareil que chez les sorciers. Mais l'autre est synonyme de cocaïne.  
  
- Euh... Et qu'est-ce que sait ?  
  
- Tiens, Malfoy tu connais pas ça ? Moi qui te croyait au dessus de Hermione !  
  
- Bon t'arrête un peu !** Draco fit une petite moue, ce qui redonna le sourire à Harry  
  
**- Oui,** Son sourire s'effaça au fur et à mesure. **C'est une drogue dure qui provoquent des hallucinations, des crises d'excitation, et des agressions sexuelles. C'était le but de Tom, que je sois bien drogué pour répondre à ses pulsions. Mais j'ai résisté mais je me suis accroché et je suis accro**.  
  
**- Mais je croyais que les drogues rendaient la personne vivante, qu'elle repoussait la fatigue !?  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu t'es endormi.**  
  
**- Je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure pendant qu'il me le faisait je partait dans mon corps, la drogue s'est transformé en somnifère. Pour mon corps la cocaïne est un somnifère.  
**  
**- Ah, d'accord.**  
  
**- Mais il faut que j'arrête c'est la seule solution. Je fais confiance à Sev pour qu'il me trouve quelque chose. Il est le meilleur maître des potions de son époque.  
**  
Ils échangèrent de place. Draco ayant besoin de se faire bercer, rassuré.  
  
**- C'est bizarre que tu t'entendes bien avec Sev. Je vous croyais ennemi ?  
  
- Et nous ? Nous étions quoi avant ?  
  
- Oui c'est vrai, mon amour. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
- Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Enfin pour moi.  
**  
**- Oh ! Alors saches qu'avec moi tu en auras tout le temps. Mais racontes moi comment vous êtes devenus proche !**  
  
Harry se tu un petit moment. Remonta les draps sur eux, puis embrassa Draco.  
  
**- Lors de notre cinquième année, j'ai rêvé que Sirius était prisonnier de Tom, j'ai fait comprendre à Sev en lui disant _' Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cach !'_  
**  
**- A c'était donc lui le fameux Patmol !**  
  
**- Oui. Puis il mort aux départements des mystère je me sentais coupable. J'ai passé mon été dans la maison de Sirius, Sev était là et il m'a aidé à surmonter mon angoisse du sommeil. Il me berçait, restait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je dorme. Puis les cours d'Occlumencie nous a rapproché encore plus.**  
  
**- C'est pour ça que tu t'es amélioré en potions, non ?**  
  
La réponse de Draco fut un chaste bisou sur ses lèvres. Après ce moment de confession qui soulagea Harry d'un poids, ils s'endormirent à moitié nu dans le lit du propriétaire qui les trouva avant qu'il ne parte pour sa réunion pour l'Ordre.  
  
°°°°° Vila c'est fini pour ce chapitre !!!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!! J'ai remarqu » une lègère baisse dans les reviews !!!! A koi est-ce du ??? Je commence a soufrir de ma transformation en T.M.R lol  
  
Voici les RAR :  
  
**Onarluca :** Voici la suite que tu attens avec impatience !!! Le prochain g c pas quand il va sortir car g lé pas encore écrit !! lol  
  
**Blurp3 :** Merci, sa me touche bcp ce que tu me di !!! Et j'adore ton pseudo !! lol Et oui tu as raison cesale fils de P la drogu !!!! si tu veu la doc sur le grog di le et g t'informe !!   
  
**celine.s :** J'ai compri tes explication et tu as en parti raison mais blurp3 ( sa me fait triper ce nom !! lol) a bien raison drogue !!!! Bon bah je vais essayer de garder le meme rythme de sorti !!!  
  
Merci a toutes et a tous qui lise ma fic !!! ET laisser des Reviews sa fait cho o cœur kan on les li !!!   
  
Bisous et A la prochaine _Sev Snape_


	7. Amour et Rechute

Disclamer : Rien est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres Homophobes passez votre chemin  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre  
  
Titre : _**¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤**_  
  
Chapitre 6 : Amour et Rechute  
  
Severus revint de sa réunion au alentour de 22h. Il était accompagné du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Samara Queen.  
  
**- Merci Severus, alors qu'elle passait la porte. Alors comme ça, vos appartements sont dans les donjons ! Moi qui cherchais où vous passiez vos nuits ! Intéressant...  
**  
-** Vous vouliez me parler. Dépêchez-vous Queen, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !**  
  
**- Pas la peine de vous énerver ! Faut vous relaxer ! Voilà, j'ai besoin d'une crème calmante. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de venir vous voir.  
**  
**- Oui, il m'en a parlé. Restez ici, je reviens.  
**  
Severus partit d'un pas silencieux pour ne pas réveiller la chambré. Il traversa la chambre une nouvelle fois en regardant ses protégés. _° Qu'ils sont mignons ! °_ pensa-t-il.  
  
Dans lu bureau, Queen s'était assise et avait enlever son haut. Elle n'était vêtue maintenant que de son soutien-gorge bordeaux. Elle tournait le dos à Severus, qui remercia Merlin de pas voir le devant, sachant pertinemment sa réaction.  
  
Il ouvrit le pot de crème, s'en mit sur les mains et commença à masser au dessus de l'agrafe du soutien-gorge. Il sentit qu'elle se détendait dans ses mains. Il descendit ensuite en dessous et fit ses gestes plus lents.  
  
Il n'arrêta pas de regarder le soutien-gorge de Samara...non Queen ! Sa peau était douce même si les blessures faisaient obstacles. Il arrêta ses gestes enleva sa cape qui le gêne. Pendant ce temps-là, Samara avait enlevé son dernier haut.  
  
Quand il revint vers elle, il ne fit pas attention et recommença le massage. Elle s'était penchée en avant pour pouvoir savourer pleinement les mains de l'expert. Severus vit une longue blessure partir du haut allant jusqu'au haut des fesses. Il entreprit de soulager cette grande blessure.  
  
Plus ses mains avançaient sur le corps de la jeune femme, plus son désir naissait. Et quand il vit le string rose dépasser du pantalon noir, il s'arrêta net. Samara se retourna cacha ses seins de son bras. De l'autre, elle passait devant les yeux de son collègue, mais aucune réaction.  
  
Elle décida d'y aller par les plus grand moyen. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, sensuellement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les deux paires d'yeux gardaient le contact. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du maître des potions, et approcha lentement son visage de celui-ci.  
  
Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et s'en suivi un long baiser. Doux mais assez violent pour montrer le désir qu'il avait pour l'un et l'autre. Severus, mis ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme.  
  
**- Regarde-moi ça ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrai mon prof embrasser une jolie femme, j'aurai stupéfixer l'imbécile ! Pas toi ?**  
  
**- Oui c'est vrai !  
**  
Samara prit la cape de Severus qui était près d'elle et se couvrit. Elle était rouge de gêne.  
  
**- Severus, qui sont ces élèves ? Je crois reconnaître M. Malfoy mais qui est l'autre ?  
  
- Excusez-moi madame, je suis James. Je suis un ami de Draco.  
**  
Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard mi amusé, mi interrogatif.  
  
**- Oh ! Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites chez le professeur Rogue ?  
  
- Ah ! Chose compliqué, voyez-vous ! le professeur Rogue, comme vous dîtes, m'avait dit qu'il avait une réunion. Il m'a alors permit d'utiliser ses appartements pour me reposer. Draco est venu me voir, et voil !  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous dit 'comme vous dîtes' ?**  
  
**- C'est une longue histoire et je suis un piètre conteur. Mais si vous voulez des informations, regardez à votre droite. Vous verrez une chose habillée tout en noir. Demandez, et vous serez servi !**  
  
Harry se dirigea vers Severus lui fit un bisou sur la joue en lui souhaite un 'excellente' nuit, puis emmena Draco vers la sortie. Draco et Harry se dirigeaient vers la chambre de préfet en chef du blond. Arrivés là-bas, ils se couchèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps-là dans les cachots.....  
  
**- Alors ? Alors quoi ? Les réponses ? T'as écoutez James ? Je voudrais des réponses ! **

**- D'accord. Mais avant ceci.**  
  
Il la prit des bras et l'embrassa. Lui, Severus Rogue, plutôt coincé avec les filles avait fait le premier pas !! Samara fondit mais se repris.  
  
**- Il assez sympas ce James. Qui c'est ? **

**- C'est un bon ami. Il a perdu ses parents quand il était jeune et il y a deux ans environ, son parrain. Je le considère comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon fils et quelque fois mon père ! **

**- Grande preuve d'amiti !  
**  
Severus ne répondit pas mais prit Samara, et l'emmena dans le lit, défait, et la borda. Il partit de la pièce et revint avec des bûches qu'il mit dans la cheminé et fit un feu.  
  
Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble au bonheur des deux professeurs......

* * *

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde était présent. Sauf quatre personne. Draco et Harry, Samara et Severus. Personne ne remarquait leur absence sauf une tête châtain nommée Hermione Granger, et une autre, boule dog Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Ils allèrent en cours de DCFM. Tous les élèves étaient à leur place. Harry et Draco étaient cette fois-ci présent, et étaient au fond de la classe se tenant la main sous la table. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée de la manière que Rogue. Sauf qu'au lieu de faire une entrée majestueuse, elle courait comme une démente.  
  
-** Excusez-moi pour ce retard !  
  
- Je crois que la nuit a été mouvementée, non mon amour ?** insinua Draco à Harry  
  
Celui-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Le professeur faisait l'appel. Arrivé à la fin de la liste elle demanda :  
  
**- Ai-je encore oublié quelqu'un ? **

**- Oui moi madame ! **

**- Oh James ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Excuse-moi !**  
  
Tous les élèves, regardait la prof. Ce n'était pas James mais Harry ! Harry Potter ! Puis ils regardèrent Harry qu'il le fit un grand sourire. Les serpentards regardèrent leur chef, Malfoy. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Signe de laisser faire.  
  
Le cours se passa bien, jusqu'à la sonnerie. Quand les étudiants sortirent de la classe, Harry et Draco étaient redevenus Potter et Malfoy, par leur souhait.  
  
**- Alors, Potter ? On ne supporte plus sa célébrit ? Tu changes de nom comme de chemise ? **

**- Que je change de prénom ne me salit pas car mon père était sain. Mais le tien, Malfoy ?  
**  
Plus rien ne sortit après cela. Ils avaient encore cour en commun avec Soin au Créatures Magique ( SCM ). Potter du se mettre en binôme avec Malfoy. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Durant le cours, ils parlaient de tout et de rien.  
  
Ils nourrissaient les Sombrals qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir. Malfoy en appela un. Il s'approcha, mais se cabra devant Potter. L'obligeant à reculer. Il trébucha et le Sombral fit la cabriole ( le cheval lève les fesses= défense) et Potter vola un peu plus loin.  
  
Personne n'avait rien vu. Mais Harry vu du sang. Il cacha sa blessure, et fit mine d'avoir mal à la tête pour aller à l'infirmerie, seul. Il monta, et alla à la Salle sur Demande.En entrant, il vit un cabinet de toilette avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour ses soins.  
  
Après s'être soigné, seul, il descendit en direction de l'infirmerie, et prit un comprimé pour son soi-disant mal de tête. Il n'avait pas mit le sachet dans sa bouche, et le glissa discrètement dans sa poche.  
  
Quand il se mit en route pour le cour de SCM, il écrasa à l'aide d'un sort le comprimé, le mit en ligne dans sa main, et sniffa. Il sa sentit tout de suite mieux. Pour lui, prendre des comprimés était bien mieux que la cocaïne.  
  
°°°°°°°°°° Voila c'est fini !!!! Réaction... ?????? Petit chapitre en vitesse... apres les cours !!!  
  
Voici les RAR :  
  
**Onarluca :** J'ai pensé a toi, et je me suis que je pouvais pas faire attendre mes lecteurs comme ça ...ma transformation ralentis et se stabilise, alors je mets la suite en espérant que sa te hok pas tro ce ki arive a Harry  
  
**Blurp3 :** oui je me dépêche pour écrire la suite...car j'ai bcp d'inspiration pour cette fic. Elle me tien a cœur..je veux faire passer un mesage au lecteur en comprenant les mauvais choix ! Tinkiète pa moi osi il ménerve tonton voldy mais fo bien un méchant !llol Pour la doc va sur l'adresse msn ok ?  
  
**Celine.s** vila la suite !! Tu c t explication étati facile a comprendre !lol fo pa etre bete !!! lol Voila le chapitre suivant. Il ta plu ?  
  
**Shadow :** Tu es tout (e) excusé lol !!! J'ai une revenante aussi celébradaug !!! J'espère que sa te plait toujours !!!  
  
**Celabradaug :** Merci Merci pour tes reviews au précédent chapitre !! lol !!! J'espère que t pas tro décu, ou dégouté ou un truc com sa !!!   
  
Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu et vous dit  
  
A bientôt et A la prochaine _Sev Snape_


	8. Plus forte dose et Résolution

Disclamer : Rien est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres Homophobes passez votre chemin  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre  
  
Titre :_** ¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤**_  
  
Chapitre 7 : Plus forte dose et Résolution   
  
Après avoir sniffer, son corps se fit plus léger, ses souvenirs et ses problèmes disparaissaient d'un seul coup. Mais il souvint de l'aide de Severus, il la tout revint. Il avait encore plus mal.  
  
Il fit demi-tour courut à la tour Gryffondor, prononça le mot de passe, monta dans le dortoir où ses affaires avaient été monté, prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il descendit le plus vite possible les escaliers, prit la direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
Quand il entra, il fit le plus grand silence. Il s'approcha de l'armoire, l'ouvrit, ce qui émit un petit grincement. Madame Pomfresh arriva en trombe.  
  
**- Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui est l ?  
**  
Harry se fit le plus petit, le plus silencieux et réussi tant bien que de mal à ne pas se faire repérer. L'infirmière ferma d'un coup sec l'armoire, mais l'ouvrit d'un seul coup, regardait attentivement. Puis elle repartit, Harry fit de même.  
  
Une fois sortit, il rangea sa cape dans son sac. Il sorti deux comprimés, les écrasa et les sniffa. Et pour cette fois tout disparut. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Quand il revint en SCM, il se dirigea vers Malfoy.  
  
-** Alors Potter ! On n'a pas encore guéri de son petit voyage.**  
  
Au grand étonnement du blond, Harry ne répondit rien. Toute la journée, il fit comme si personne n'existait. Ses amis ne virent rien, mais Draco s'inquiétait de le voir comme ça. Il regarda son parrain et vit qu'il fixait avec intensité son amant.  
  
A la fin du repas, Harry sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et s'installa au bord du lac. Draco l'avait suivi et le vit s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche. Il alla le laisser seul quand il entendit pleurer. Il rebroussa chemin, se mit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
Harry pleura dans l'étreinte du Serpentard. Il déversa toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu verser lors de son séjour en enfer. Là-bas dans cette demeure où il était devenu un monstre. Lui maintenant dépendant de quelque chose.  
  
Il voyait déjà les titres de la gazette du Sorcier Harry Potter, celui- qui-a-survécu-à-vous-savez-qui est un drogu ! ce qui le désespérait encore plus.  
  
Quand Draco sentit que son Harry pleurait moins, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et entreprit du bout de ses doigts de sécher les dernières larmes. Puis tout en regardant dans la plus pur des émeraudes ses yeux couleurs orages, il approcha son visage et prit doucement les lèvres chaudes et mouillées du gryffondor.  
  
Harry sentit son cœur arrêté de battre tellement se baiser montrait l'étendu de l'amour que Draco portait à Harry. Et il comprit le message innocent de la part de Draco. Il devait arrêter de se torturer.  
  
Severus pouvait l'aider, lui son ami, il ne pouvait refuser. Il mit fin au baiser et alla sur le rocher qui surplombait un côté du lac. Il prit le flacon de comprimés, le regarda puis se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci le regardait avec inquiétude et incompréhension.  
  
Harry ouvrit le tube, le renversa, laissant tomber les pastilles blanches comme la morte dans l'eau qui les dissout. Draco ayant compris le geste de résolution de son amant, vint le rejoindre.  
  
Harry prit Draco dans ses bras le ramena à Poudlard, plus précisément dans la chambre du préfet en chef. Cette fois, Harry décidé de prendre les devants. Arrivé dans les appartements du blond, le brun vit sur le bureau, une potion et un mot.  
  
La potion venait bien sûr de Severus, qui se doutais que Harry serait souvent ici. Harry faisait pleinement confiance à Severus. Il vida d'un trait le gobelet, et parti rejoindre le Serpentard dans son lit.

* * *

°°°° Chapitre assez court mais demain j'en écris un autre plus long !!!!! Je n'est pas voulu vous faire tro attendre et je v essaer de reprendre le rythme que j'avais prit le weekend dernier !!! Je vien de finir d'écrire il est 23h40 et je suis crévé mais pour vous je v metre le chapitre en ligne !!! a demain soir, enfin taleur car vous lirer sa samedi !!!  
  
Voici quand meme les RAR  
  
**Onarluca :** Merci pour ta reviews. Petit chapitre mais la suite arrive dans la meme journé normalement !!!  
  
**Celine.s** : lol ta pas assez réfléchit !!! kel idé de metre du cabre sur son clavier !!! alala ... lol Vila jespère ke celui la te plait com chap !!  
  
**Blurp3 :** Pour la doc je t'envoie sa cette aprem mais sa sera de ma messageri msn. Moi sa va j'arrive à suivre le bordell lol  
  
**Lapieuvredudésert** mais oui tu est tte excus !!! Regarde moi je prend du tps pour metre mes chapitre !! alors je n'ai rien à dire !! lol   
  
**Celebradaug** : Merci !!! Heureusement ke sa change du livre !!! Fodrai ptet ke le je relise g lé lu telemetn vite ke g presk toute oubli !! lol  
  
Bisous et A la prochaine, _Sev Snape_


	9. La fin de tout

Disclamer : Rien est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres Homophobes passez votre chemin  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre  
  
Titre : _**¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤**_  
  
Chapitre 8 : La fin de tout  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il trouva Draco blotti contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Il se sentit bien relaxé. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il aimait le contact de la peau de son amant. Il aimait la façon dont Draco le regardait en cours, dont il le touchait.  
  
C'était si différent de cette ordure, lui qu'il l'avait souillé. Mais il avait réussi à lui échapper moralement. Il avait quand même mal à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait. Lorsqu'un jour, il avait été emmené dans la chambre du Lord, il avait regardé les livres de la bibliothèque et avait eu le temps de lire que l'âme pouvait partir de son corps. Il avait essayé, et il avait réussi.  
  
Celui qui l'avait aidé était l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Sans qu'il le sache, il avait fait quelque chose de grand pour le Survivant.  
  
Harry se leva sans réveiller Draco, se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il enleva son caleçon et monta dans la douche. L'eau chaude relaxait ses muscles encore endoloris du sommeil. Après être resté environ un quart d'heure, il sortit et noua une serviette autour de sa taille.  
  
Il se regarda dans la glace et vit combien, il avait changé. Ses cheveux avait poussé ne laissant très peu voir sa cicatrice, ses yeux étaient un tout petit plus sombre, sa peau était toujours bronzée. Ses bleus avaient presque disparu et laissait maintenant place à un visage dur d'un homme ce qui faisait ressortir son charme.  
  
Il ne vit pas que Draco le regardait aussi. Puis Harry se retourna pour s'habiller et le vit. Son ange blond. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan mais il avait des mèches rebelles qu'il laissait retombé sur son visage laiteux. Ses yeux gris montrait un orage d'amour.  
  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment ne prononçant aucune parole. Harry s'habilla ainsi que Draco. Puis avant de quitter leur nid d'amour, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre, et revêtir leur uniformes de Potter et de Malfoy. Ils avaient quand même une réputation à tenir !  
  
Du côté de chez Severus  
  
Severus avait appris par Pomfresh qu'un flacon de comprimé avait disparu. Il lui avait dit qu'il se renseignerait. Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était Harry. Quand il comprit que pour Harry ça sera dur, il s'était précipité dans son laboratoire personnel pour faire la potion.  
  
Cette potion-là, il ne devait pas la rater. Il devait la réussir pour lui, pour le sauver et pour montrer à Voldemort qui était plus fort. Mais s'il avait bien compris Harry, la cocaïne prise le faisait dormir donc les comprimés normaux pouvaient le rendre dépendant. Il décida de faire le breuvage à une forte dose. Il la diminuerait au fur et à mesure.  
  
Le soir, il avait vu Harry partir de la Grande Salle. Il était inquiet. Il regarda le directeur et vit que lui aussi se faisait du soucie pour son protéger. Il aperçu que Draco était sorti lui aussi. Il était parti presque aussitôt faire la préparation.  
  
Il venait de porter la potion dans la chambre de Draco, lorsqu'il rencontra Samara Queen. Elle voulait sortir dans le parc mais ne voulait pas aller toute seule. Il ne voulait pas dire non, car la nuit passée avec elle avait fait naître quelque chose d'oublier en lui.  
  
Pendant qu'ils se promenaient, il vit de loin la silhouette de Harry sur le rocher renverser un tube. Il sourit car Harry venait de faire son choix.  
  
**- Dis-moi, Severus. J'ai fait quelque recherche et il n'y a pas de James chez les Gryffondor surtout en septième année. Dis-moi la vérit ! **

**- Ecoute, Samara. S'il t'a dit qu'il s'appelle James c'est que c'est son nom ! **

**- Ne me ment pas Severus ! James n'est autre que Harry Potter.... **

**- ...**  
  
Samara était sous le choque. Elle avait déjà vu le jeune Potter avant, mais là il était méconnaissable ! Il avait tellement changé qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle se mit à haïr encore plus Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry.  
  
Severus la ramena à ses appartements. Elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule, donc le maître des potions accepta avec un certain bonheur l'invitation.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas faim. Il ne voulait pas voir Hermione et Ron se bécoter devant lui. Cela l'enervait depuis pas mal de temps. Il alla à la tour Gryffondor prit des affaires du matin. Il avait potion et décida que pour une fois il ne sera pas en retard.  
  
Il se descendit jusqu'au cachot où il entendit des personnes parler. Enfin plutôt émettre des sons. Il s'approcha tout doucement et vit son Prof détesté mais finalement adoré en train d'embrasser sa prof de DCFM. Il pouffa et partit.  
  
Il retourna devant la salle de classe attendant que les cours commencent. Il n'entendait plus rien et se dit que ses profs étaient allés manger. Mais il ne se doutait pas que Severus l'espionnait dans l'ombre d'un couloir.  
  
Harry était moitié en train de dormir lorsqu'il entendit des grognements et des cris persans d'une fille. Il attendait avec impatience de voir le malheureux couple. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sur place.  
  
Pansy Parkinson venait de prendre Draco par le cou pour l'enlacer. Il s'en suivit un long et baveux baiser. Draco ne chercha même pas à se dégager ce qui mit en rage Harry. Severus était dans le même cas que Harry.  
  
Parkinson qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence du brun commença à dévêtir Malfoy. Celui ne disait rien, il était comme pétrifié. Harry ne voulait pas voir ça. C'était un spectacle immonde.  
  
**- Allez faire ça ailleurs ! J'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars !** lança acidement Harry.  
  
Draco croisa le regard du brun, et vit que méchanceté, froid et tristesse  
dans les yeux verts. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais Parkinson le  
tenait fermement. Il ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier sa peine.  
  
Parkinson qui croyait que son 'amour' réclamait un autre baiser, le prit les lèvres sauvagement. Tellement elle l'embrassait de toutes ses forces qu'un filet de bave sortit des bouches enlacées.  
  
Harry était écoeuré. Draco, son Draco venait encore de se faire emballerpar cette chienne en chaleur et il ne faisait rien ! Quand il vit labave, il n'en pouvait plus.  
  
**- Dégagez ! Si vous voulez vous sauter, aller dans des endroits pour ça ! J'ai pas envie de voir deux sales crapauds en train de procréer !**  
  
Severus reprit ses esprits après avoir entendu les paroles de son ami. Il décida d'intervenir pour mettre fin à cette torture plus que douloureuse pour tout le monde. 

- **Malfoy ! Parkinson ! Allez ailleurs pour faire vos cochonnries ! On dirait deux Gryffondor qui découvre l'amour ! **

**- Pour qui vous prenez vous pour insulter les Gryffondor ? **

**- Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ? 10 points en moins pour votre maison ! Entrez comme ça je vous aurez à l'œil!**  
  
Il poussa la porte et Potter entra retenant difficilement ses larmes. Quand il entendit que Rogue venait de fermer la porte à lé, il se retourna et courut dans ses bras où les larmes coulèrent.  
  
Severus le serra dans ses bras, essayant encore une ois de jouer au père qui réconforte son fils. Il berça son élève jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sanglote plus. Puis il le fit asseoir et s'installa à côté de lui.  
  
**- Sev, je le déteste ! Pourquoi il n'a rien fait ???? **

**- Harry, tu connais Parkinson elle ferait tout pour être la petite ami de Malfoy ! Elle veut déjà l'épouser ! **

**- Il ne la pas repousser !! Je LE déteste ! Tu entends Severus ! Je LE déteste ! JE ne veux plus le voir. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne le connais plus ! **

**- Harry, Tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne.... **

**- NON ! Je ne connais plus Draco ! C'est Malfoy mon pire ennemi après Voldemort !**  
  
La sonnerie annonça la prise des cours. Severus mit une potion anti-larmes sur les joues de Harry qui enleva toutes traces de larmes. Puis il alla ouvrir. Après dix minutes, tous les septièmes années de la classe d'option potion étaient présent.  
  
Harry se mit avec Neville. Ils firent la bonne potion. Il eut droit à un minuscule sourire de la part du prof mais tellement discret que personne ne le remarqua. Serdaigle, Poufsouffle avait perdu des points mais la gagnante du titre était toujours la même Gryffondor. 45 points en un cours !  
  
Harry rigola intérieurement. Il savait comment rattraper les points. Faire des retenues avec Rogue ! Et pour la peine il se prit une semaine de retenues pour avoir osé répondre au professeur.

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivit, Harry évitait Draco. A chaque fois qu'il avait cours ensemble, Harry se mettait avec Neville, qui était ravie de cette collaboration. Mais un soir il ne pu échapper au blond.  
  
**- Harry, pourquoi me fuis tu ? **

**- ... **

**- Harry ? Je sais c'est à cause de Parkinson mais .... **

**- OUI ! C'est ça ! VA coucher avec elle ! C'est ta pute c'est ça ! Avec moi c'était trop long alors t'as décidé de prendre du bon temps ! **

**- Mais pas du t... **

**- Je ne veux plus TE voir ! Je ne TE connais plus ! C'est fini, MALFOY ! T'as voulu jouer et bien t'as perdu !**  
  
Et sur ce, il planta Draco qui était plus qu'étonner et choquer. Lui, Draco Malfoy venait de se faire plaquer par le célèbre Survivant ! On ne plaquait pas, un Malfoy, c'est lui qui jète les autres !  
  
Mais Draco avait froid. C'est vrai il aurait du réagir, repousser Parkinson mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle l'avait envoûté. Il devait se venger d'elle pour retrouver son Harry. Car maintenant Harry et lui s'étaient bel et bien finis.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voila fin du chapitre 8 !!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !!! La suite ... ??? normalement ce weekend !!!  
  
Pas trop surpris des evenement ? Je l'espère !!!  
  
Voici les RAR :  
  
**Blurp3 :** Merci pour ton compliments !!! La doc arrive t'inkiète pas !!   
  
**Onarluca :** Voila la suite !!! ET cette foi c'est plu long !! lol  
  
**Celine.s :** Tinkiète pas c'est pas grave !!! Si t'es de retour au moin c rassurant !! lol  
  
**Lapieuvredudésert :** Non j'ai aps encore eu le tps de la lire !! je poste le chapitre et j v !!!  
  
Vila !!!! A tres bientôt  
  
Bisous et A la prochaine _Sev Snape_


	10. Mauvais pressentiment et Quidditch impro...

Disclamer : Rien est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry et d'autres Homophobes passez votre chemin  
  
Genre : Fic assez sombre  
  
Titre :_** ¤ Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ¤**_  
  
**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette partie. Je ferai une suite qui sortira bientôt, sur la vie de Draco et Harry.**  
  
Chapitre 9 : Mauvais pressentiment et Quidditch improvisé.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que Harry était de retour. Sortit seulement quelques jours avec Draco, il avait quand même froid partout. Il avait mal au cœur de na pas pouvoir être dans ses bras. Mais de le voir maintenant avec cette pouf de Parkinson.  
  
Depuis le petit 'incident', Parkinson collait Malfoy. Impossible de pouvoir lui parler seul, sauf si un professeur menace. Ron et Hermione avait essayé de comprendre mais impossible d'avoir des renseignements du côté du Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione voulait savoir, donc elle partit à la source. Elle parcourait les couloirs à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle entendit :  
  
**- Tiens mais qui voil ! La Sang – de- Bourbe sans la belette et le Balafr !  
  
- Tiens Malfoy ! Tu as encore ton bull dog ? J'espère qu'il ne bave pas trop car de la bave comme ça c'est si dur à enlever !  
  
- Draconinouchet, de qui elle parle l ?**demanda Parkinson à Malfoy  
  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger !  
  
- Te parler.  
  
- A propos ?  
  
- De qui tu c'est.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, Draci chéri elle veut être engagé comme mangemorte ? J'ai pas envie de la voir avec nous !**  
  
Cette révélation étonna Hermione mais réussi tout de même à garder un visage sérieux sans passer quoique ce soit. Draco susurra quelques mots dans l'oreille de son chien qui partit directement avec un grand sourire.  
  
- **Suis moi, Granger.  
**  
Hermione suivi Malfoy parmi les longs dédale de couloirs pour atterrir devant un tableau représentant un forêt. Quand Malfoy s'arrêta devant, il caressa un arbre et le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une vaste pièce aux armoiries de tout Poudlard. Malfoy se jeta sur son fauteuil favori laissant le temps à Hermione de s'installer.  
  
**- Que veux-tu savoir ?**  
  
**- La vérité sur tout. Je veux savoir pourquoi Harry se comporte comme ça. Ne me cache rien. Je veux aider Harry !**  
  
**- Bien alors soit prête à entendre ce que je vais te dire. Quand il revenu, Rogue et moi avons su quelques heures après, qu'on le droguait. Cocaïne. Il voulait arrêter et Rogue a accepté de lui faire la potion. Un matin où nous avions Potions, je suis arrivé devant la salle de cours avec Parkinson. Il été là mais on ne le voyait pas. Pansy m'a embrassé juste après m'avoir lancé un sortilège. Comme je ne pouvais rien faire il a cru que je le trompais. Voilà. C'est tout, il ne connaît plus il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.  
**  
- **Tu as dit qu'il se droguait ?**  
  
**- Non, qu'il se faisait drogué, nuance !  
  
- Oui. C'est donc ça qu'il prend tout le temps dans sa bouteille.  
  
- Il a continué sa cure ? Merci Merlin !**  
  
Hermione et Draco restèrent pas mal de temps dans cette salle. Elle découvrit Draco sous un autre jour. Et comprend pourquoi Harry et lui étaient ensemble. Il avait de nombreux points communs mais ils se complétaient aussi.  
  
Le match de Quidditch arrivait bientôt. Gryffondor-Serpentard. Harry avait retrouvé sa place d'attrapeur-capitaine et Gryffondor était sur de gagner ce match. Harry était meilleur attrapeur au monde.  
  
Le jour J, Harry se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Boule au ventre lui rappela qu'aujourd'hui il avait un match. Il mit ses affaires dans son sac et prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Si un mauvais pressentiment s'annonce il vaut mieux prévoir !  
  
Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, sa boule devenait de plus en plus grosse. Il di à Ron qu'il le rejoindrait. Il rencontra Hermione et l'informa qu'il allait parler à Dumbledore.  
  
Il arriva devant la statue mais ne savait pas le mot de passe. Il essaya tout les bonbons et gâteaux mais rien à faire rien ne bougea.  
  
- **Mais Zut ! Allez ! Quoi c'est 'Zut' le mot de passe ! Bah faut le trouver !  
**  
Il monta les marches et se retrouva devant la porte du directeur. Il frappa, rien. Il recommença, toujours rien. Il allait partir quand Dumbledore lui ouvrit.  
  
**- Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène de si bon matin ?  
  
- Eh bien voilà, comme vous le savez c'est le match. D'habitude je suis un peu stressé mais là j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
- Je vois. Dis-moi tu pense que Voldemort va attaquer c'est cela ?  
  
- Oui, je le pense.-**  
  
-** Harry, depuis ton retour, des Aurors surveillent constamment le château. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort attaquera. Bon maintenant il faut aller manger.**  
  
Il referma la porte et parti avec Harry vers la Grande Salle. Après n'avoir rien mangé, l'équipe partit en direction des vestiaires où les joueurs se préparèrent en entendant les conseils et les ordres de leur capitaine.  
  
Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, se mirent en place. Les capitaines Malfoy et Potter se serrèrent la main. Leur regard pénétrant dans l'autre. Comme cherchant un espoir mais s'il était petit.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux de douleur, il ne lâcha pas la main de Draco. Sa cicatrise lui faisait encore plus mal que d'habitude, le Lord devait avoir récupérer encore plus de force.  
  
Les élèves crièrent à l'entrée des mangemorts et du Lord sur le terrain. Harry n'ayant toujours pas lâcher Draco vola jusqu'aux vestiaires des Gryffondor. Il descendit de son balai, courut vers son sac, sorti la cape et reparti avec son balai.  
  
Draco qui n'avait pas tout suivi, regarda par la porte et vit le désastre. Les mangemorts attaquaient les élèves sans défense. Lançant des Doloris partout et des Avada Kadevra. Il remonta sur balai et partit combattre.  
  
Harry se trouvant sous sa cape envoya des stupéfix et quelque fois des endoloris. Les mangemorts tombait sur son passage, touchés par un sorcier invisible. Il alla à la rencontre de son ennemi, Tom Marvolo Jedusor.  
  
**- Harry Potter ! On se retrouve enfin ! Alors nos petites séances ne t'as pas trop manqu ?  
  
- De quoi parle-t-il, Harry ?** demanda soucieux Dumbledore.  
  
**- Oh, je vois ! Tu ne leur as rien dit. Intéressant ! Voyez, Dumbledore, j'ai adoré torturé votre protéger. Il adorait ça ! Il faut dire qu'il en redemandait dès que j'arrêtais !  
  
- C'est faux ! Arrêtez de dire des mensonges !  
  
- Je ne dis que la vérité Harry. Dis le que tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour ! Tu es accro au sexe, Harry que tu le veuille ou non ! Comme à la coc !**  
  
**- Que veut-il dire ?** redemanda Dumbledore d'une voix blanche de colère  
  
**- Dis donc tu as gardé bien des secret ! J'ai drogué le Survivant pour qu'il arrête de ma supplier ! Croyez-moi quand il veut du sexe, il en veut** ! rigola Tom  
  
- **C'est faux ! C'est vous qui m'avez viol !  
**  
Harry se jeta sur lui, oubliant qu'il était sorcier. Il assomma Tom de coup de poing et de pied. Tom lui envoya un si puissant '_Expelliarmus' _qu'il vola dans les airs. Ce fut un sorcier avec masque argenté qu'il le secouru.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Dumbledore avait remplacé Harry mais avec des sorts. Comme si les éléments étaient en relation avec le directeur, un violent orage s'abattis sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Tom et Albus lancèrent un même sort en même temps : _l'Avada Kedavra._ Un éclair déchira le ciel montrant deux corps tombant à même le sol. Harry et l'homme au capuchon argenté partirent en courant vers eux. Harry s'approcha du corps de Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'était pas encore mort mais tout juste.  
  
**- Ha... Harry. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je...J'aurai du t'écouter...Pardonne moi !  
  
- Je vous pardonne, monsieur. Vous étiez comme un grand-père pour moi !  
  
- Harry, je le suis ! Tout ce qui m'appartient est à toi, maintenant. Adieu Harry. **Et Dumbledore partait vers un monde meilleur  
  
Harry choqué de cette révélation repris quand même ses esprits. Si lui n'était pas mort alors l'autre non plus. Il alla vers le corps de Tom.  
  
Tous les combats cessèrent. Tout le monde se tourna vers le centre du terrain où se trouvait Potter et Jedusor. Un éclair zébra le ciel en même temps que Harry prononça '_Avada Kedavra'_. L'éclair du ciel prit la teinte verte laissant apparaître un ciel bleu quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Les Aurors emmenèrent les mangemorts encore vivants à Azkaban. Les blessés les moins graves à l'infirmerie et les autres à Ste Mangouste.  
  
Severus s'approcha de Harry. Lui leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
**- Harry, Beaucoup de professeurs sont morts.  
  
- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse. Le dernier membre de ma famille vient de mourir à cause moi ! Je n'en peux plus Severus. Je m'en vais. Le mal ne reviendrait plus car le vilain petit canard s'en va. Dis à Draco que je l'aime.  
  
- Harry, je ... personne ne la vue.**  
  
Harry n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase de Severus, qu'il courait déjà vers Pré-au-Lard. Draco qui venait de jeter son masque à Severus courant après Harry. Lorsqu'il arriva au village, il le vit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
  
**- Malfoy, si vous avez un problème à Poudlard, pensez fort à moi et je viendrais !** cria Potter  
  
E tsur ce, il transplana. Laissa une âme seule, errante. Draco retourna au château, Severus l'attendait avec Samara.  
  
**- Il est parti.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé Draco**. Severus le prit dans ses bras.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard......  
  
A Poudlard, les malades étaient revenus. Tout le monde essaya d'oublier les horreurs d'avant. Ainsi que la disparition du Survivant.  
  
Tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle attendant l'arrivée des professeurs et du nouveau directeur. La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Severus rentra le premier.  
  
- **Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez la guerre a fait de nombreux mort du côté de vous mais aussi du côté professoral. Nous avons perdu le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Filtwick et le professeur MacGonnagal a prit sa retraite**.  
  
** Les nouveaux professeurs nommés sont :**

** --pour la métamorphose, Hermione Granger **

**-- pour les enchantements, Ronald Weasley **

**--pour les Défense contre les force du mal, Draco Malfoy.**  
  
** Vous devez vous demandez qui est votre nouveau directeur. Eh bien cela va en choquer plus d'un.** A ce moment-là, il se tourna vers ses collègues avec un vrai sourire auxquels ils répondirent. **Le directeur nommé est, je lis sur le parchemin ci-contre, le professeur Severus Rogue.**  
  
L'école en resta baba ! Lui, le méchant professeur de potions était leur nouveau directeur ! Qui l'as nommé, il fallait être tombé sur la tête !  
  
Une élève de Gryffondor leva la main. Lorsque Rogue approuva elle demanda :  
  
**- Mais professeur, si vous êtes le directeur qui vous remplacera aux potions ?  
  
- Pertinente question ! Je vais continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais je suis déjà en cours de recherche !**  
  
- **Euh...J'ai une autre question...  
  
- Allez-y  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous remplacé le professeur Queen ? Elle était bien comme prof !**  
  
Cette dernière rougit à ce compliment.  
  
**- Bonne question. Bon puisque tout le monde veut une réponse je vais vous la donner.**  
  
Il se retourna vers Samara, s'agenouilla devant elle, ouvra un écrin sous ses yeux et lui demanda de sa voix la plus grave, la plus pénétrante, la plus sensuel :  
  
**- Mlle Samara Queen, voulez-vous m'épousez ?**  
  
Elle lui répondit en lui donnant un baiser fougueux devant l'assemblée d'élève qui les acclama ! Severus mit au baiser. Il était rouge pivoine, ce qui fit rire les étudiants.  
  
**- Pour vos deux questions pertinentes, je donne 40 points à Gryffondor** !  
  
Les étudiants étaient stupéfaits. C'était rare voir jamais arrivé que Rogue donne des points aux Gryffondor. Les élèves savaient que la guerre pouvait faire changer les gens. Ils en avaient un cas devant eux.  
  
Pour célébrer la fin d'une interminable guerre, Severus Rogue, directeur de Poudlard donna une fête en l'honneur des morts et d'un disparu. Seul une personne n'était joyeuse mais n'en montrait rien.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voila la fic première parti est fini !!!! La deuxième parti ba elle va arriver !! lol  
  
Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqo bout !! et merci o reviewvers !! Voici les dernière RAR !

**Edwige :** Merci pour ta reviews. Pour voir lévolution de Draco et Harry tu n'auras qu'a lire la suite! J'espère que tu sera o rendez vous!!! bye

**Onarluca:** J'ai mis la suite encore plus vite, j'ai fait encore plus long!! Je c pas ce qui m'arive!! lol J'espère que la fin de cette première parti ta plus!!! RDV a la deuxième parti

**Johp5:** Merci pour ta reviews!!! Pour la suite fodra attendre la suite ds une fic!!! mais elle arrive bientot!!!! a la prochaine

**celine.s:** Merci!!!! Dsl si je té fai pleurer mais c pa fini rasure toi! Bien sur kil vont se réconcilier!!! C'est mon but!!

**lapieuvredudésert:** Merci pr ta reviews!! Oui g lu ton chap génial com d'ab!! si tu veu on se la fait toute les deux car g déteste les bulldog!!! lol

Merci a toutes et a touts d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic!!! Je vous donne rendez vous bientot pour la suite des aventures de Draco et Harry.

Petites questions: Voulez que D et H aient des enfants ou non? 

Ki sera maitre des potion?

REviewer:!!!!!! Gros bisou et a la prochaine!!!! _ Sev Snape_


End file.
